


Вынужденное насилие

by dantesartre



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Рэддингтон и его желание размывать границы
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 2





	Вынужденное насилие

**Author's Note:**

> вы вообще видели, как Дон Рэддингтону руки заламывает в первом сезоне? So fucking hot...

— Меня глубоко поражает, Дональд, — тянет Рэддингтон, вставая с роскошного гостиничного дивана, — как рьяно ты относишься к своей работе. Иногда мне даже кажется, — легкая усмешка, — что ты получаешь от всего этого вынужденного насилия своеобразное удовольствие.  
Рэддингтон ставит бокал с вином на столик, кокетливо украшенный вязаной салфеткой, оправляет плотно застегнутый жилет и выжидающе смотрит на Ресслера.  
— Я очень предан своей работе, — Дон уже сбросил пальто на ближайшее кресло и стоит, выпрямившись, как дерево, как палка, как... Все в его чертах настолько правильное и прямое, что Рэддингтон злится.  
— Тяжело, наверное, каждый раз переступать через свою преданность работе в пользу преданности мне, а, Дональд? — смеется, но хочет сделать больно.  
Ресслер слышал эти аргументы столько раз, что даже не пытается защищаться.  
— Зачем вы позвали меня, Рэддингтон? — он кладет руку на пояс, отводя полу пиджака. На бедре пустая кобура — сегодня служебное оружие сторожит Дембе, но Дон доверяет ему. Рэддингтон злится на него и за это доверие тоже — Дон слишком хороший и своей этой хорошестью как будто тычет его, Рэда, носом в собственную грязь. — Обсудить рабочую этику?  
Может быть, именно за этим. Может быть, Рэд просто хочет иногда смотреть на образец этики и проверять, до каких пор эта этика держится и в какой момент границы стираются настолько, что между ним и Дональдом Ресслером устанавливается знак равенства.  
— Я позвал тебя, Дональд, чтобы сказать, что завтра поставлю перед Гарольдом вопрос о твоем отстранении от работы в моей команде.  
Он делает паузу, чтобы смысл слов дошел до Ресслера. Жадно вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь разглядеть в нем изменения, постепенное понимание происходящего, обиду, что угодно, что нарушило бы его всегда немного самодовольное лицо человека, которому не в чем себя упрекнуть.

Ничего.  
Ничего.  
Рэддингтон не видит ничего.

— То есть теперь я не связан с вашими делами? — говорит Дон, и его голос поразительно похож интонацией на голос самого Рэддингтона в тот момент, когда светловолосая фигура в щегольском пальто появилась на пороге номера.  
— Все твои моральные дилеммы разрешены, Дональд. Твоя совесть может быть чиста — до тех пор, конечно, пока история с особым отделом нигде не всплывет с твоей легкой руки, — Рэд стремительно теряет интерес. Непоколебимый чурбан, вот он кто, этот специальный агент Ресслер, не более того. Не стоило даже...  
— Моя единственная моральная дилемма, — голос Ресслера перебивает его мысли, — это, хм, как совместить отставку и, как вы сказали? Вынужденное насилие?  
— Дональд? — Рэд, отвернувшийся, чтобы по его лицу не было заметно, насколько он разочарован, успевает повернуть голову. Дон приближается быстрыми уверенными движениями человека, готового без малейшего внутреннего усилия пойти на вынужденное насилие.  
И он идет на него. Он хватает Рэддингтона за запястья, скручивая руки за спиной, и пока Рэд морщится от резкой боли в плечах, застегивает наручники.  
У уха слышен самодовольный голос:  
— Реймонд Рэддингтон, вы арестованы за создание и поддержание криминальной империи, — дальше не перечисляет.  
Рэд пытается выкрутиться, что технически сложно, учитывая привычку Ресслера задерживать людей и отсутвтие привычки у Рэда быть задержанным. Он вспоминает: Дембе у себя в номере, а гостиница настолько неприлично дорогая, что звукоизоляция в ней, для разнообразия, действительно хороша.  
— Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — продолжает Ресслер, и Рэд, вопреки обыкновению, пользуется этим правом. Он бы мог многое сказать, он вообще мастер по этой части, но не так-то просто сделать вид, что ты спокоен, когда губы Ресслера шепчут прямо в ухо, а его крепкое тело прижимается к спине — откровенно говоря, гораздо ближе, чем того требует протокол. — Не знал, что тебя настолько это возбуждает, Рэд.  
Не его одного — поясницей он чувствует, что оставивший пистолет у Дембе Дон вполне в состоянии атаковать.  
Дональд заслужил право на фамильярность, — думает про себя Рэддингтон, понимая, что наручники настоящие и руки действительно не подчиняются ему. Дон, впрочем, активно компенсирует это вынужденное бездействие собственными руками, которые уже расстегнули жилетку и принялись за пуговицы на рубашке.  
— Тебе стоило только попросить, — завершает свой до неприличия скупой монолог Дон, и Рэд обещает себе внести это в ежедневник.


End file.
